Canticle of the Broken
by onethousandillusions
Summary: The Fifth Blight will leave no life untouched, least of all Orion Cousland whose entire world will be shattered by corruption, betrayal, and hardship. It will be others, broken just as she is, that will help her heal not only herself but the rift dividing Ferelden. (Novelization of DA:O)
1. Chapter 1: Blighted Rose

As the days came closer to Bryce and Fergus Cousland's departure for Ostagar, Orion couldn't help but feel as though the weight of the world were slowly being put upon her own shoulders. As the youngest of Bryce and Eleanor, Orion had never thought she would actually be in charge of Highever on her own. She had taken up political studies. She had grown up in Landsmeets, formal dinners, and pompous parties. However, she had always assumed that it would be Fergus who inevitably lead their glorious home.

Of course, no one had anticipated a Darkspawn incursion.

The day her father told her that King Cailan himself had requested that he and Fergus lead Highever's men into glorious battle was the day her assumptions crashed to violently to the ground. Orion only hoped that she had paid enough attention to her studies to run the Teyrnir smoothly so that her father and brother would have a home to come back to. Or that she might avoid the wrath of her mother's lectures if she made any mistakes.

Orion Cousland pulled her dress over her shoulders quickly, struggling to fit the garment correctly as befits a woman of her stature. Thankfully, Ser Gilmore was just outside the door. Orion pushed past the heavy wooden door and turned her back to the knight. Without prompting, Ser Gilmore began to tie the back of the dress so that it fit her frame properly.

"I mean no disrespect, milady," the knight said, as he tightened the strings, "But, you still look and smell of the guard barracks."

The Cousland girl grimaced and turned to face the knight as she put hair up in a loose ponytail. Ser Gilmore had sweat rolling down his pale skin, and his fire-red hair hadn't looked much different. She suspected that it was from their very heated sparring match just a few minutes before, and she also suspected that she probably looked much the same.

"Then, thankfully it's only Arl Howe here for the moment," She began, "And I don't particularly care about his opinion on my hobbies." It was no secret among the nobility that Orion Cousland enjoyed a life unrestricted by her parents. Her father secretly enjoyed that Orion relished in combat, and her mother couldn't complain about it because she was the exact same way when she was younger. Orion, in return for parents support in her freedom, had always been diligent in her studies and kept up appearances when it was required of her. It didn't keep others from gossiping, including the Howes who had been family friends for years.

The only thing that Orion actively complained about were the arranged marriages, or the _attempted_ arranged marriages. The Teyrna had insisted that she be married off years ago, afraid that her darling daughter would die alone and childless. Her fears were misplaced and extremely early considering Orion was only barely twenty. Nevertheless, her father's support of letting her choose her own husband when she was good and ready was the only reason she was not already married off to some poor noble boy. Honestly, there probably weren't many men out in the world, noble or not, who could deal with Orion's personality.

She had remembered some poor boy who had come to her in the night, like the stories. He had thrown pebbles at her window, how the guards did not catch him beforehand she would never know. The boy was a son of a Bann in the south, and if not for his bumbling attitude, he would have been very nice. This did not stop her from mocking the events with Fergus the next day.

_'May I compare thee to a summer's rose,' Orion scoffed. 'I'd rather be compared to a blighted rose.' Fergus laughed heartily at the dinner table while his wife, Orianna, smiled and shook her head at the siblings revelry. She knew that Orianna had agreed with her private, but not this openly, and certainly not in front of the Teyrn and Teyrna. Eleanor looked at her daughter disapprovingly, but had remained silent. Bryce had simply taken it upon himself to let his daughter vent these feelings in the privacy of family, and not say, passive-aggressively at a Landsmeet. _

_ 'Why, if I may ask dear sister, would you want to be compared to a blighted rose?' If there was anything that the Cousland siblings had in common, it would be their sense of humor, their silver tongues, and their independent personalities. No one was as much a supporter of Orion's outspoken personality and will than her dear brother. Orion set her dining fork down and crossed her arms, looking to her brother as if the answer to his question were obvious. 'A blighted rose is strong. It grows out of necessity and not complacency. A blighted rose is survivor, not just some gift that exists to appease.' And with that, the Teyrna had shut down the conversation once and for all, obviously annoyed at her children's banter. _

Lost in memories, Orion began to hurry down Highever Castle's walkways, leaving Ser Gilmore to continue with his own duties. Her father had called her down to the Great Hall to speak with her briefly before the end of the night. In the morning, he and the Arl would be on their way to Ostagar. Fergus, on the other hand, would be leaving tonight. Bryce Cousland was not aware that Orion was already keen on the Arl's situation, and she would not let him discover that she knew so because the guards had told her. It was one thing to get herself into trouble for eavesdropping, but it was another to get guards with loose lips into trouble themselves.

"-least the smell will be the sa- oh, pup! I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

Teyrn Bryce Cousland was a saint among men. His gray hair and wrinkled skin gave up his age, but age was only a number. It was his grayish-blue eyes that told his true story. He was kind and just, and his mere presence radiated warmth. He adored his family, his children and grandchild especially, and would do anything to preserve the lives of his people. His sense of duty drove him to work harder for the future of all under his care. Orion remembered a lecture he had once given her on the way to a Landsmeet a few years prior. "A Cousland always fulfills their duty. A Cousland always works for the people. A Cousland never breaks their promises." It was one of the few lectures that had stayed with her in her youth.

"Howe, you remember my daughter?"

"I see she has become a lovely young woman. It's a pleasure to see you again my dear."

It had been two years since Orion had met Arl Rendon Howe face-to-face. His aging face revealed more about him than it did her father's. Although he had been friends with the Cousland Family since before she was born, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by the noble's presence in any situation. He was the pushiest of the nobility trying to shove suitors in her face. Thomas and Nathaniel were fine men, and Orion considered Delilah a true friend, so it wouldn't have been terrible to join the Cousland and Howe families, but Orion detested being pushed towards any decision. The Howe children knew this, it was simply their father who was too thick to understand.

It wasn't just the pushiness of the man that offset Orion from him. There was something in him that she couldn't quite grasp. She was good at reading people most times. It was a talent of hers. There was something about Arl Howe that seemed force or faked. At one point in his life, she was sure that he was genuine man, honest and true. However, she only sensed an aura of masked bitterness. For what of, she wasn't sure. Yet, her father continued to trust the man relentlessly, and Orion Cousland trusted her father's judgment.

Orion tipped her head slightly to the Arl, "And you, Arl Howe."

"My son, Thomas, asked after you. Perhaps, I shall bring him with me next time."

"To what end?" She scoffed. They had this conversation many times, and Howe never seemed to want to drop it. It was clear to all but him that Orion had decided against the arrangement.

"Hah, such glibness in this one. Sounds like her _mother_!" Howe spat back. His voice was filled with joviality, however Orion could tell that the words were meant to sting slowly and over time, just the same as poison. Rumor was that Howe had adored Eleanor Cousland before she was ever actually a Cousland. Perhaps, it was this past that Howe's seemingly bitter attitude came from. He never seemed to speak evenly when he mentioned the Teyrna, so it was as good a theory as any.

"See what I contend with, Howe? There is no stopping my fearsome girl. At any rate, I summoned you for a reason, pup. I wanted to go over a few more things with you before I leave the castle under your care. " Bryce had turned his full attention to his daughter, successfully distracting the nobility from another recycled argument. She had to remember to thank him later for his quick thinking, but the topic at hand did not make feel any more comfortable.

"Are you certain, Father? Mother will still be here. She is more up to the task than I."

"I need you to keep peace while your brother and I are away. Your mother is perfect to replace me if need be, however, the people respond to your words much more peacefully. They adore you. Besides, you know what they say about mice when the cat is away. Oh, and before I forget, we have another guest I would like you to meet before we are off." The Teyrn turned to the nearest guard. "Please, show Duncan in."

The man who soon approached could have been somewhere between mid-to-late forties. His hair was black, tied into a short ponytail, and his skin was tanned, not naturally, but as if his skin never saw shade in its existence. What caught her eye though, was not the man's age or appearance, but his armor. She had only ever seen Grey Warden armor in paintings, and she had always assumed that they were dramatized, that they could not be as beautiful as the artist's rendered them. It was in that moment, meeting Duncan, that she realized how wrong she was. She marveled at the armor. It was simple, not nearly as extravagant as many the armor pieces she had seen in her lifetime, but they were truly beautiful. What mostly caught her eye were the griffin pieces that covered the shoulder. It took fine craftsmanship to make those pieces. Even the weapons the Warden had strapped to his back were breathtaking. The hilts themselves looked as if they were spun in gold.

It took a couple minutes for Orion to snap out of her stupor. Thankfully, she hadn't been entirely addressed yet. Howe and her Father had been too quarreling about protocol in the presence of a Grey Warden. She could care less about social protocol, and she could tell by Duncan's patience that he probably felt the same way. Finally, her father conceded, addressing the youngest Cousland girl.

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing a Grey Warden in person, true. Pup, Brother Alduous has taught you who the Grey Wardens are, did he not?"

Brother Alduous was the castle's leading scholar, and her own private tutor. He took up most of her studies, conceding politics to her mother. He was a strict and rigorous teacher, but he never failed in keeping her attention. He was one of the only reasons she was so well educated. He knew how to teach, or more specifically, he knew how to keep a noble's head in the right place. Grey Wardens were not a huge subject in Ferelden's history. They were banished once, and were only recently invited to return by King Maric. It was Orion's intrigue in Grey Warden's that had led Alduous to continue specific studies with them.

Orion nodded, confirming her knowledge to her father as well as the Warden, "They're an order of great warriors, warriors of the Blight."

"Yes that is correct, dear girl. Duncan has come to Highever looking for recruits. If I remember correctly, he was looking at Ser Gilmore specifically." Her father replied. Duncan, finally spoke. "Yes, though if I were to be so bold, I would say that your daughter would be an excellent candidate as well."

Excitement ran through Orion's blood like a virus. She had often dreamed of adventuring off as a Grey Warden, battling the vicious Darkspawn, saving lives, not having to worry what people thought of her. Nobility was a blessing and a curse, but Orion often thought of it only as a curse. At least as a Grey Warden she would have the freedom to be herself. Orion knew, however, that her father would never allow it. What few precious moments of excitement she was allowed to experience was dashed quickly under her father's words.

"Honor as though that might be, this is my daughter we're talking about. I'm not so anxious to see all my children off to battle. Unless, you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription."

Among Orion's many studies of the Grey Warden, one of the most unsettling parts of the Warden's power was the Right of Conscription. The Grey Warden's had the right to recruit any person from convicted criminal to the King himself into the ranks of the Grey Wardens. Orion found it so upsetting particularly due to her noble upbringing and pro-choice attitude. The Right of Conscription had the potential to be a political nightmare, and it had the ability to take choice out of the equation. No matter if you didn't want to be a Warden, if the Right of Conscription was used, you were a Warden.

"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue," Duncan replied. It was a statement that had both brought her great relief as well as disappointment. If she were to become a Grey Warden, it would be her choice. Teyrn Cousland turned away from Duncan, quickly addressing Orion again. This was a habit of her father's that few people tend to pick up on. When something gets uncomfortable for him, he quickly but smoothly changes topics. It hardly noticeable, unless you look for it.

"Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I am away?"

"Of course."

"In the meantime, tell Fergus that he must take the troops with him ahead of me to Ostagar tonight. It seems the Arl's men have been delayed, and I would be a poor host if I were to leave him here while he waited."

Orion nodded, trying not to make it too obvious that she had already known. She turned to Duncan once more. "If I may inquire a bit further before I take my leave, serah," She asked. Duncan looked as if he were willing to indulge her curiosity, one of which would have been allowing her to take the same test as Ser Gilmore, but the hesitation in his voice said otherwise. "I believe your father wishes to speak to the Arl and I alone."

"Tonight, after dinner then?"

Duncan had smiled. It was a warmer smile than Orion had expected from him. He was a warrior. He walked and talked like a man in charge, and her preconceptions of the Wardens did nothing to calm her fascination to the legend standing in front of her. It was as if he was enjoying her stubborn attitude.

"Tonight, of course, milady. I will indulge your curiosity until you've had your fill."


	2. Chapter 2: Tell Me To Stay

"There you are, you're mother's been asking me to find you. You'd think it'd be a lot easier since we've only been apart for about fifteen minutes. You're like a shadow, sometimes, I swear," Ser Gilmore yelled from across the courtyard. "It's your mabari again. The hound seems to have found its way into the larder. Growing bolder with each attempt I tell you. This time he didn't even try to sneak past Nan, just barged straight through her."

As odd as it sounded, Orion was glad that she had this little problem to distract her. She didn't want to say goodbye to her brother quite yet, but she didn't want to deal with Nan almost as much as she didn't want to say goodbye. The old woman was like a grandmother to her, she practically helped Eleanor raise her from infancy, but she was often times cranky and senile, and she treated her staff poorly when the nobility weren't around to keep her in line. Racism in Ferelden only got worse with age, and that was doubly true for Nan.

Orion sighed and shook her head. "I've only just changed out of my armor and now I have to go crawling through the larder in my dress? That's great, Rory. Thanks for the good news," She said playfully, already walking towards the kitchens.

"You know it's not my decision, _milady."_Ser Gilmore always hated whenever she used his first name so casually out in the open. He was one of the few people in her life who she felt genuinely close to, but he always kept his distance out of respect for the proper relationship between the nobility and their knights. She didn't understand why, she had known Rory since they were children, but there was no arguing with the man. He would simply say it was their duty to keep things professional in public, and Couslands always do what is required of them. "Besides, if anyone else were to do this, your hound would likely take off their hand."

At that, Orion genuinely laughed. Her pup was anything but vicious. He played with children in the courtyard. Rolled in the daisies until the landscapers could bare it no longer. Maker, he even cuddled with her nephew, Oren, before he went to bed on most nights. "He would never dare bite anyone who didn't intend to harm and _you know that_, Ser Gilmore."

"No offense, milady, but I'm not going to take that chance."

All the pair had to do to find her mabari war hound was follow the screaming. For such an old woman, Nan still had quite the pair of lungs, not that the entire castle wasn't already aware of that. When Orion opened the door the kitchens, Nan was already off shooing the elven servants, ordering them to do several things at one time, most of which contradicted the other.

Orion sighed. The woman wasn't as terrible as she seemed, she was just getting to old. If the Couslands had their way, she'd be set up in a room with all she could every ask for. If she needed a bath or a meal, there would be plenty of people here that would give it to her. But Nan was a workaholic. She didn't like getting something for nothing. She couldn't do the work of a maid due to her frail bones. She couldn't be a nanny anymore; there weren't many younger children in the castle for her to look after anymore. It was all the Couslands could do to set her up in the kitchen and hope that she could handle it until they could convince her that she was old enough to take a rest.

Orion just hated to see the elves suffer under her outdated opinions and treatment while they waited for it to happen.

The Cousland girl didn't even bother to stop and talk to Nan before entering the larder. For a moment, she seemed confused. There was no mess, meaning the dog had not dug through the kitchen's supplies looking for fresh meat. It was only when she saw him, her beautiful mabari war hound, crouched against the flour sacks on the floor that she felt slight relief.

"Mars! Thank goodness you haven't destroyed anything, you mutt," Orion came up behind the dog, scratching behind his ear affectionately. "What've you found, boy?"

"You sound so sure that he's not just here for a steak," Ser Gilmore teased, arms crossed.

"If he came here for a steak, he would've had one already, isn't that right Mars?"

The war hound barked happily, jumping in a circle before pouncing back into his original spot. The flour sacks were stacked in the corner, so whatever he found, he must've cornered it. Orion lifted one of the sacks, ignoring the powder that now littered her dress, and moved it off the side. Without missing a beat, Ser Gilmore joined her until they found the source of her mutt's attention. Just behind the final bag of flower were a small family of rabbits.

Mars barked and pounced at the small group, and Orion quickly stopped him before he could do much harm. If he were trying to kill, he would have. He was playful pup, and it was likely that he just wanted something to chase. He probably chased them into the larder from the courtyard if she were to guess.

Ser Gilmore grabbed a small box of carrots, dumping their remaining contents into another matching box before handing it to Orion, who scooped the rabbits up into it. She grabbed two carrots from the pile and left them in the box before.

"Well, I'm glad that's solved. I would keep the rabbits a secret from Nan. She would probably just want to turn them into a stew."

Orion laughed, but knew she had nothing to fear from the old woman. She wouldn't dare cook a rabbit from the courtyards for nobility. She had the finest ingredients already. Mars barked and jumped in front of Orion playfully, as if asking her to set the rabbits loose for some fun and games again. Orion only shook her head to which the hound whimpered and lowered his own.

"You've already startled Nan enough, boy. Let's go now."

Upon exiting the larder, Nan immediately intercepted the group. "There he is, as brazen as ever and licking his chops too! Helping himself to the roast no doubt." Orion laughed quietly tipping the box of rabbits towards the old woman. Nan had likely seen the box and had chosen to ignore it. She did that a lot. She only like to believe in her original theories. "Fortunately, Nan, Mars did not help himself to the roast. You will have your dinner yet, my good woman. He was only playing, and these little rabbits seemed to have taken refuge in your supplies."

The old woman huffed and crossed her arms looking between the noble, knight, and war hound before pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing. "Of course he would chase them here."

As if on cue, the hound whined sadly. Mars tormented the old woman to no end, but it didn't mean he disliked her. On contrary, he loved Nan almost as much as he loved Orion. She had no doubt that if she told Mars to stay with Nan, he would have no objections. It was simply that Mars had too much energy and Nan didn't not have enough. And Orion wouldn't let the grouchy attitude towards her pup fool her. Nan loved the dog just as much.

"Oh don't you try those puppy eyes on me, I'm immune to your charms," The old woman snapped.

Another pathetic whine.

"...fine. Don't you ever let anyone tell you that I don't do anything for you. Here are some pork bits, leftovers from the roast. Enjoy them mutt, I won't be giving you anymore."

Orion left the box of rabbits at the exit of the kitchens, hoping that a servant would see them and set them back in their proper place soon enough. Ser Gilmore left the room entirely with Mars strolling right beside him, chewing the last of his treat. Orion turned to the old woman and waved good-bye before apologizing for the disturbance. For a moment, the old woman's face softened and she smiled before nodding at the noble girl.

"It was good to see you, Orion. I don't get to see enough of you these days. Though, with your father and brother off to battle I expect I'll be seeing a lot more of you in the future," Nan sighed, smiling. "To think, the little girl I used to read stories to will be on the seat of power here in Highever. If I were your mother, I would be proud. But, I see you have things to do and so do I. I shall see you soon child."

Deeply touched by the old woman, she bowed politely. "Oh course, Nan. I'll see you very soon. And do treat your workers as kindly as you treat me, please? "

And with that, Orion ran to catch up to Ser Gilmore and Mars who had been strolling a few paces ahead of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ser Gilmore smiled as they walked in silence. He seemed to be enjoying the time together with his lady as he escorted her to her mother, but Orion wasn't the silent type. She didn't enjoy silence. She liked talking to Ser Gilmore especially, if not to hear the sound of his voice, then the sound of her own.<p>

"So, Grey Warden, huh?"

Ser Gilmore laughed, although it sounded sort of hollow. Joining the Grey Warden's would be a great honor. It was no surprise to any of the Highever knights or guards that Ser Roderick Gilmore asked to be tested when Duncan came looking for recruits. The Warden had come in to ask before meeting with the Teyrn officially to sort out everything beforehand.

From what he understood, the test would just be a simple sparring match with the Warden, and he was eager to prove himself. "Yeah, the Grey Wardens," He replied quietly to the noble woman at his side. It wasn't that he wasn't excited. He could imagine himself wearing the silver and blue of the Grey Warden uniform, fighting at their sides and saving lives. He knew it in his heart that he was destined to die protecting, and if a position as a Grey Warden didn't offer him that much, then there weren't many other positions left for him. "The test and, if I pass, the departure will likely be tomorrow."

Highever Castle had grown to be a place of comfort for Rory. He loved the guards and the knights. He loved the Couslands, especially Orion. If there weren't such a social gap between them he might have even admitted it. The thing was that love for Cousland family was almost universal in Highever. The nobility could practically walk around the city's streets without worry from the common folk. His lady, or rather the Couslands in general, did not need his protecting. If he could do good elsewhere, he would jump at the chance.

Ser Gilmore knew that Orion would approve of his choice, but he didn't want her to. She was a free spirit, and she would encourage the freedom for others to choose. She would openly admit that she was close to her dear knight, but would let him go if he should choose to walk away. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes, or the loneliness, when he announced his decision to leave.

The thing about love is, even if its buried or hidden, it could drive you towards decisions that you would normally never make. Would he abandon his protective calling to watch over his lady night and day as he was trained to for the last ten years if she asked? He thought that he might. Even if she didn't outwardly tell him to stay, he might.

He looked her, afraid of what he might see. Her eyes were somber and her smile sad, but he had a feeling that it had nothing to do with him.

"I wish I could go with you. I don't think father would allow it, even if I pressed him about it."

Rory could almost imagine the lovely Cousland girl in the griffon adorned armor, fighting alongside him. He could almost hear the sound her laughter as she fought victoriously over the enemy, the same laugh he had heard countless times in the sparring grounds. He could imagine her quickly traversing the battle field, not a scratch on her, downing twenty men before they knew what happened.

In training, she was often underestimated, but the thing was that she played it to her advantage. She's small and quick, and in her first sparring match she had downed her opponent in less than five minutes. Ser Gilmore would never get that arrogant smile out of his memories. It was the day he realized she was much more than a noble.

But he didn't want her to be more than that.

If he could imagine her victorious on the battlefield, he could definitely imagine all the other possibilities. She wasn't immortal. One bad move could kill her. He could imagine her in a pool of her own blood, and he never wanted to imagine it again. And somehow, imagining her unscathed in the blood of others, no victorious smile in sight, had managed to offset him even more.

Ser Gilmore sighed and turned to his Lady Cousland. The Teyrna was just around the corner and he knew that he should no show himself to the woman so casually, if at all. Besides, there were still preparations to be made for whatever would come next, whether it be a ride off to Ostagar in Cousland blues and greens, or Warden blues and silvers.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, you'll be my lady."

Orion huffed and smiled softly turning her head to the side.

"You bet I am. Now go. Rest. Spar. Do whatever it is you."

Ser Gilmore was both happy and crushed that she had not asked him to stay.


	3. Chapter 3: Unsettled

The sigh that broke through Orion's lips was heavy with annoyance. Of course her mother couldn't meet with her without another damned noble milling about. She would never tell her mother that she did not enjoy the presence of the other nobles simply because her mother did enjoy it. Eleanor Cousland was a sociable woman in every way. She liked gossip as long as it was harmless. She liked parties, and dances, and _weddings._

The noble standing to her mother's side was Lady Landra, Bann Loren's wife. She was perhaps her Mother's dearest friend. Again, most would say that the Howe's were closest to the Couslands, but her mother had never bent to those assumptions. She was often harsh to Rendon Howe at the very least, but to Lady Landra she was civil and even tended to let her hair down a bit.

Orion had no issue with the noble woman. She was as kind as any noble woman could be, and she didn't mind Orion's abrasive attitude so she never had to keep up too much acting for her. It was the man at her side, her son Dairren. He was one of her more _stubborn_ suitors. However, he was an option that was shot down not only by Orion, but by both the Teyrn and Fergus. He was rude and misogynistic. The Bann's son even had the gall to tell Orion that she should quit her combat training as it wasn't lady like and he could never bring himself to marry a woman who did not act like a proper lady. It took several people to remind him that he would not be the one to solidify decision on marriage, that it would be Orion, and that she was also of higher social status than he was. She took it as a good indicator that if she had to settle for any arranged marriage _it would not be with him. _

"Ah, there is my darling daughter now. I take it by the hound presence you have solved the issue in the kitchens?" Eleanor asked. She knew the answer, but noble's never openly assumed anything.

"Oh yes, about that. Nan's head exploded and Mars ate the kitchen staff. We should really look into getting some people to replace them," Orion said sarcastically. To her right, she heard an offended scoff from Dairren, and rolled her eyes.

"At least someone around here got a decent meal. I assume that this means that Nan is almost finished with dinner? We certainly have quite the amount of guests this even. I'm sure you remember Lady Landra?"

As introductions were finished, Dairren pushed himself to the forefront of Orion's vision obviously infuriated by her blatant disregard of his existence. He smelled of too much cologne. The smell invaded her nostrils and sent her head spinning, and it took all of her willpower not to move to the side to cough or gag. When she moved to distance herself from him, he only closed the gap. Orion rolled her eyes, thinking, _'Wow, this man has no concept of rejection.'_

"It's good to see you again, my lady," He said. His breath smelled of musty wine, and it only grew more sickeningly potent as he leaned in and whispered, "You're looking as beautiful as ever."

Orion grimaced and looked at her mother pleadingly. Eleanor may have wanted her child married off, but she didn't want her miserable. It was such a shame that Lady Landra and Bann Loren had raised such a poor excuse of a man. She was sure it wasn't their fault, but it was still out in the open and they did nothing to correct his behavior.

The Cousland girl leaned in to Dairren, and whispered so that Lady Landra could not hear. "Go soak head, you misogynistic pig."

Dairren sneered at Orion before returning to his place at his mother's side. She gave no indication that she heard what Orion had said, but the small frown on the lady-in-waiting suggested that she did. The frown wasn't disdaining what she had said, but had looked rather apologetic. She sympathized with the elf as it was likely that she had to deal with this man on daily basis. Orion smiled back sadly, and Iona's face relaxed.

"Well, now that we've said hello to all the nobility in the castle," Lady Landra began, "I think I might go rest until supper. I am still quite tired from the journey here."

Lady Landra left for her room while Dairren left for the study with a more than displeased look on his face. Iona chose to accompany Dairren for whatever reason, leaving Eleanor with her daughter. The stern look on her mother's face softened. "Sweetheart, it doesn't have to be him, but you should be married soon. Look at Anora. She's barely older than you by a year and she's married to the king."

"It's kind hard to top a King, mother. Besides, I can handle my own affairs."

Eleanor laughed genuinely and hugged her daughter before looking her in the eyes. "All the evidence seems to say otherwise, darling girl."

Orion smiled softly, walking down the path with her mother to meet with Fergus. By noon tomorrow, she and Eleanor would be the only Couslands save for Fergus' wife and child left in the castle. She took a deep breath and turned to her mother as they walked.

"I have a bad feeling about all this. Not just Ostagar, but we have too many people _here_. It feels _odd_."

"I know how you feel darling, but we must not act of feeling alone. That is not how the world wor-"

"Will you be staying in the castle? To help, I mean?" Orion interrupted, quickly changing the subject. She didn't need a lecture on action versus inaction. She just wanted someone to know that she didn't feel quite right about Lady Landra being here, or more accurately, Arl Howe.

"For a couple of days perhaps, but I'm making plans to stay with Lady Landra and Bann Loren for a couple of weeks. Your father seems to think that my presence would undermine your authority, which I agree. But, Orianna will still be here to offer you aid if you need it."

"I'd rather you stay and risk your nagging," Orion muttered.

"I'm sure you do, but you'll do fine my girl. In any case, _you_ still need to talk to Fergus. This will be our last chance to say good-bye to him before dinner."

Orion nodded disappointingly as she and her mother walked the slope to their personal quarters. Her mother pushed her along as she waited the entrance of the quarters, waiting for father no doubt. Just across her room was Fergus'. It had always dismayed her that her brother's room was smaller than her own, especially since he had to share it with his wife and child, although she always knew that she shouldn't feel bad about the arrangement because it had been Orianna's choice to keep both herself and Oren in the same room. She always said that he was too young to have his own quarters in the castle, but Orion thought that Orianna just like to dote on her son whenever humanly possible. It wasn't a bad thing per se, but Orion had her own room from birth as did Fergus, and they were perfectly normal.

If there was one thing that Orion loved about Orianna, it was that she was generally an agreeable woman. She never argued against Orion's need for independence and had even covered for her when she had snuck out of the castle a couple years back. Her Antivan nature also brought about a natural suspicion on all people, which Orion admired about her. Orianna was even better at reading a situation that she was.

So, when Orion walked in to hear Orianna telling Fergus of her doubts, it was unsettling to say the least.

"Dry your eyes love, and I'll be back before you know it. There's no need to worry," Fergus whispered, caressing his wife's cheek comfortingly. Orion cleared her throat and smiled at the two as Fergus turned. He had the goofiest smile on his face, but it only served to make Orion more upset that she could not travel with him. "Ah, here is my sister now. Here to see me off, no doubt."

"Just let me know when you two are finished. You're nauseating me," Orion said teasingly.

Fergus laughed heartily, hugging his sister. He smelled of cinnamon and home. "Ha-ha! Dear sister, one day you'll understand when you have a man of your own."

"Right. I prefer my freedom, thank you," Orion scoffed, pulling away from the hug.

"One day you'll meet someone who can handle you," Fergus pointed his finger at Orion jokingly, "Mark. My. Words." At the last word, Fergus playfully tipped her nose, and she shook her head disdainfully. Truly, if she had it her way she would run freely away from prospects of marriage and duty and live her life as warrior maiden, like in the old stories Nan used to tell her. But Orion was getting distracted, there would be more opportunities to talk like this at dinner, no matter the guests present , and father had asked her to speak to Fergus about the change in plans.

"Father wished for me to tell you that you'll be taking the troops ahead of him to Ostagar."

"The Arl's men are delayed then. You'd think they'd be walking backwards. Oh well then, we'll just have meet them at Ostagar, no need to dwell on it. It should be time for dinner though, so we should speak more there."

For a moment, Orion had wondered how Fergus had already suspected that the Arl's men were delayed, but in that moment Fergus had winked at her and she knew that Fergus informants were the same as her own. She laughed quietly. The guards could never say 'no' to a Cousland child, no matter how classified the information.

"I had hoped that you wouldn't set off before saying good-bye to your dear parents, child."

Bryce Cousland entered the room with his wife's hand in his own. It appeared as if they had just had a farewell talk of their own before coming to see their children. This wasn't truly good-bye. Fergus wouldn't be leaving until after dinner, but there would be no time to say the things that needed to be said before he would be off, especially in the presence of guests.

"Oh my dear boy. I will pray to the Maker every day that you remain safe."

Eleanor Cousland sounded much more emotional than she had moments ago with Orion. Her mother was strong, but in the face of actual good-byes Orion was unsurprised to hear the emotions in her straining voice.

"Fergus will be fine," Orion said, trying to comfort her family. She had thought that he voice would shake, but she had said it confidently enough, and she realized it was because she honestly believed it. Fergus was strong, and he had family to come back to. He wouldn't never let the darkspawn hurt him before he had a chance to come back.

Orianna began praying to the maker to watch over not only Fergus, but all the troops heading out to Ostagar. It felt like a final good-bye, which neither Orion nor Fergus could handle. Thankfully, he was better at diffusing those kinds of feelings. "And may he bring ale and wenches! To the men, I mean."

"Fergus! You would say that in front of your mother?" Orianna cried.

"Papa, what's a wench? Is that something you put down a well?" Oren asked.

"A wench is a woman who serves ale in a tavern, Oren. Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale," Bryce evaded a playful hit from his wife who looked disapprovingly on her husband and son.

"Maker, it's like living with two small boys. Thankfully, I have daughter," Eleanor retorted. At this everyone had a slight chuckle. Everyone knew that Orion was not much better about the maturity of her jokes, she just kept them restrained to the appropriate audience...most of the time.

"Ha-ha! I'll miss you mother dear. You'll take care of her, won't you, sister?"

Orion scoffed at Fergus' request. "Mother can take care of herself. Always has."

"By the maker, you're right! They should be sending her off to battle, not me. She could just scold the darkspawn back into the deep roads!"

"Well, I'm glad that that you find this so funny," Eleanor said, frustration thick in her voice. She didn't get that Fergus didn't like to be serious when it could be helped, and it did serve to ease the tension within the family. No one was frowning after all, and even though their mother had sounded angry at their tones, she too had a smile upon her face.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Bryce laughed. "It's almost dinner. Fergus will have a long night ahead of him, and Orion will need her sleep to carry out the next few months. We should wrap this up."

Without any hesitation the family moved in together, hugging one another, giving comfort to those who needed it or wanted it. It was the warmest feeling that Orion had ever felt, but it was also the most desolate. It was as if these hugs meant that there would be someone in this room who wouldn't be coming back, and she couldn't bear the thought. So instead, she just continued to focus on the warmth, and walked together with her family down to the dining hall, where she would be having the last family dinner for quite a while.


	4. Chapter 4: What Waits In The Dark

**AN: **_So, this chapter is about triple what the other chapter have been, and I sincerely apologize for that. I wanted to keep the Cousland Castle takeover in one chapter though, so that ended up with me skimping out on a lot of the action and focusing more on the tragedy and feelings going as the Couslands fight through their own home. I promise the next chapter won't be this long! Also, they'll be narrated primarily by Duncan and Alistair, so you won't have to deal with me trying to figure out how exactly I'm going to write Orion. Thank for reading!_

* * *

><p>The dinner table was already set by the time the Cousland family arrived. Their guests were seated and already talking amongst themselves. Arl Howe was laughing with Dairren, which sent the Cousland girl reeling, while Lady Landra and Iona spoke quietly with the Grey Warden. They all rose, however, in the presence of their host family. Bryce Cousland hurriedly addressed them.<p>

"No need to stand, my friends. Tonight we dine as one with no implications between us. Let us just enjoy the time we have left with each other."

Orion was grateful that her father had opened up dinner this way. Most of the time when the Couslands had guests over it meant having to keep up the nobility act all night without any slip-ups. Normally at dinner, Orion could do or say as she pleased without too much backlash from her parents. Tonight, she wouldn't be able to be as free in form as usual, but she wouldn't have to sit and talk like she had a pole strapped to her back or had someone feeding her lines.

Of course, her mother would never forgive her if she didn't act at least at little bit like she respected noble customs.

Throughout dinner, conversations never ceased. Fergus spoke endlessly with the Grey Warden, their father, Howe, and even Dairren; although the latter had said something that Fergus had immediately smacked down without hesitation. Orion was sitting too far away to have heard the words exchanged, but she could tell by the way he snapped that Fergus was extremely upset by it, and so Dairren remained quiet for a majority of the night after that.

Mother and Lady Landra took to themselves, enjoying quiet chatter with the occasional inclusion of Orianna who had spent most of the dinner keeping to herself or looking after Oren who had, more than once, exclaimed loudly that his food was a griffin as he dug into it. The exclamation had earned more than a few warm and amused looks from the Grey Warden.

"Ser Duncan," Orion piped in finally, once determining that she could get in a word to the Warden without the prying ears of her family and guests. No doubt her father might be aware, but at least she wouldn't be at the forefront of his attention whilst speaking to Arl Howe. "Do you really think I could have been, or can be, a Grey Warden?"

Duncan set his goblet and down and looked Orion in the eyes. His eyes were not very special in color, but the intensity of his stare set Orion's survival instincts spinning. Duncan's gaze radiated danger, not at her, but in general, as if he would always have to be ready to spring into action even at a dinner such as this. She frowned for a moment, pondering the idea of what it would be like to be an eternal warrior such as him, but his reply cut into the thought.

"Of course, milady. You are young, incredibly skilled, and eager. I believe I saw you training with Ser Gilmore before meeting officially in the Great Hall. At the time, I was not aware you were Teyrn Cousland's youngest," He said, "The Grey Wardens do not, or rather cannot, recruit just anybody. I mean no flattery when I say you have promise."

"Even for a noble woman?"

"The Grey Wardens do not have the privilege of discrimination. We invite all races to join; all sexualities, all genders, all social classes, mages, rogues, and warriors alike. Some of the best Wardens have been women."

If there were a better order to be a part of, Orion couldn't think of any. All of her life had been dictated by that fact that she was of noble blood and a woman. Nobles couldn't speak freely. Nobles couldn't dress freely. Nobles couldn't act freely. In the same sense, women in general were expected to act a certain way. Maker forbid that a woman decide to pick up the sword instead of the pen when they were equally as skilled in the two.

The recruitment conversation was cut short by Teyrn Cousland clearing his throat. Obviously, he thought that the conversation would go in a direction he did not approve of, and while Orion truly did want to see what Duncan truly thought of her skill, she did not want to risk her father's anger just hours before he would be off to battle.

Of all people, Howe broke the silence.

"I'm sure it's difficult to stay, milady. Thomas wanted to accompany me as well, but as your father needed you to stay and take charge of Cousland Castle, I needed him to take care Amaranthine."

"Yes," Orion began awkwardly, "I believe you mentioned Thomas earlier. I had not realized he had his eye on me."

"Yes," He said, his voice sounding oddly like a snake's hiss, "Well, if I am to speak honestly child, I do not expect anything to come of it. He is young, incredibly so, as are you. Besides, your father intends to let you find your own way, in this regard at least."

Orion was going to snark about her father's definition of her 'own way', however caught her tongue before she could begin. That wasn't how she wanted to speak of her father before he left. She had no illusions that this might be the final time she saw her father. The battlefield had no guarantees.

"Did you wish to say something, milady?" Howe inquired.

"I- no, ser. I was just going to wish you well before you head out. It is not likely that we will see each other in the morning," Orion smiled, genuinely this time, out of respect for the people who would be putting their lives on the line in service of the crown.

"I-" Howe seemed surprised by the well wishes, as if expecting Orion to treat him horribly. It didn't surprise her, she realized. Perhaps in these next couple of months of leadership, she would discover that nobility, and acting her role wouldn't be as bad as she set it out to be. Howe smiled, sadly. "I suppose that we won't. Thank you..."

Arl Howe's voice sounded deflated, regretful even. It was off from his usual mood and only worked to deepen the pit in her stomach telling her that something was terribly wrong with the night. Instead of listening to those instincts however, she simply rose and addressed the table.

"I'm afraid I will have to retire early tonight. I, or rather we, have a long day ahead of us in the morning. I wish all of you that will be staying the night pleasant dreams, and those of you leaving us tonight with the Maker's blessing." Orion bowed shortly before leaving for her quarters, whistling for Mars (who had been just outside the dining room) to follow. Exhaustion radiated from her body, and by the time she hit her mattress, she had already been deep in sleep.

* * *

><p>Most nobles were incredibly deep sleepers. Fergus could sleep an entire day with Nan banging pots and pans and yelling at him in the midst of it all. Even the Teyrn and Teyrna could sleep through quite a bit without being disturbed. Orion often thought that it had something to do with security. If one felt safe, they slept soundly without disturbance. Although Orion too was a noble, she did not have the luxury of being a deep sleeper. She often woke to the sounds of even the quietest mouse squeaking away in the hall.<p>

This time, Orion awoke to distant screams.

At first, she had thought it had been a nightmare, fading away in her mind. She took a couple deep breaths, brushing through her unkempt hair, ready to return to her slumber before Mars jumped to his feet, snarling. He never snarled.

The fight had begun before she even had a chance to react. Several men kicked down her door, invading the privacy of her room in full armor. Mars hadn't hesitated in his leaping on to the nearest man, tearing at his throat. It was truly the first kill her war hound had ever made, and he did it in service to Orion without hesitation. She wished she could say the same of herself.

She had still been rather dazed when they burst in. The intruders were fully awake, and she was not. In the time it took her to realize what was happening, several armored men dragged had already Mars away from her, slamming the door behind them. On the wall to Orion's left was a ceremonial sword that Teyrn Cousland had brought her from Orlais. It wasn't mean for combat, but it was still sharp enough to cut through armor if it were given enough force and used at the right angle.

Orion dashed for it, but the armored men were faster. One laughed while the other clutched Orion by the waist and neck, bringing her off the ground and effectively cutting off her air supply.

"The Cousland girl's alone in her room. I'd call it a gift from the maker himself," One spat.

"'Erd she was pretty little thing, but I didn't think she'd be this _gorgeous,_" The one holding her whispered in her ear, effectively keeping her in his grasp despite her struggles. "Arl said he wanted 'em all dead, but it doesn't mean we don't get to 'ave a little fun first. Heard she was a virgin. Ever 'ad a virgin noble before, David?"

The other one, whom she could only guess was David laughed while her captor threw her on her bed, pinning her by straddling her waist. Orion pounded on his chest, but she only served to scrape her hands on his armor. She screamed in frustration, bucking to throw him off balance, but she couldn't. The man grabbed her wrists and set them high above her head. "Believe me love, you don't want to die a virgin. Let me at least give you this." He released her wrists and began to undress the noble woman from her night gown.

As the man traced his dirty tongue down the base of her jaw to the edge of her neck, Orion moved the positioning of her hands so that they could search behind the base of her bed frame. When she felt the familiar texture of leather, she gripped and thrust down to her assailants neck before he had time to reach to what she was doing.

Protruding from the man's neck was a silverite dagger, it's hilt made of fine antivan leather and a wreath engraved on the blade itself. It had been a gift from Ser Gilmore on her eighteenth birthday. He had it custom made and had given it to her without the knowledge of her family. While her father or Fergus would not have minded, her mother certainly would have. It was in this moment though that she was deeply grateful for the gift she had carefully stashed away. It had certainly saved her dignity and her life.

The man began choking on his own blood, and had Orion had the time she would have definitely lost her dinner at the amount of blood she was covered in and the gurgling sounds his throat made when she removed the dagger from his neck. The other armored man had just undressed himself, to Orion's disgust when she pushed the dead assailant off her body. She was no longer in her night gown, but in her small clothes, however she had no time or reason to feel embarrassed.

Instead, Orion shot forward as fast as an arrow as she ran for the man. In a moment of panic, the man named David swung his sword quickly down towards Orion's left side. She had been so focused on getting to him, she had not realized that she was still armed although he had been caught half undressed. Had Orion been wearing armor, the move would not have bothered her much.

The sword coming at her would have rebounded off metal or stuck hard in quality leather. Instead, it lodged itself deep within her shoulder. Only Orion's momentum kept her surging forward to shove the dagger once again in the center of the man's ribs to leave him gargling in his own blood, dying slowly to contemplate what he had almost done.

Adrenaline was coursing through Orion's system. Had it not been, she would have certainly passed out from the pain of the sword's attack. Instead, she only felt a slow, dull burning from the top of her shoulder and was quickly extending downwards shooting across her entire left arm. She was lucky that it did not sever her entire arm, but she was losing blood and fast. Orion needed medical attention, a mage even.

Even in the face of death, however, Orion couldn't go out in her small clothes. Her white night gown had been dyed red with blood. Her only option was the discarded underclothes of the man she had just slain off in the corner. The shirt was made of a cheap linen that quickly drenched itself in her blood and the breeches of a soft cotton. Orion was about to complain to herself about the situation, but the sharpening of pain in her left shoulder and the dizziness of blood loss told her that she was running out of time.

Hurriedly, the Cousland girl shoved herself clumsily through her door. Just before entering the hallway, her eye caught the glint of metal near the fallen man, David. His shield, sitting in a pool of blood, had a bear etched into its surface. The bear of Amaranthine.

If her vision had not quickly dipped out, then she would have surely screamed in pure, unadulterated fury, but her life would have to come first.

Orion didn't know what she expected to find in the hallway, but it certainly hadn't been so bloody in her mind. Her hound had just finished with the last guard before running worriedly to her side. She would have laughed at the Amaranthine knights if she had the energy to do it. She counted seven bodies dead by one mabari war hound. Mars was truly a magnificent beast, especially since this was the first time she had seen him act the way a _war _hound was expected to.

Just as Mars reached his owner's side, the door at the far end of the hallway swung open. Orion limply lifted her dagger in defense of herself, her vision swimming, while Mars growled menacingly. The figure that appeared from the master room was none other than Eleanor Cousland herself, shimmering in silverite glory. Orion looked past her mother to see two bodies lying in her parents room, bloody and unmoving, and Orion quickly deduced that her mother had just experienced what she had, perhaps with a slight advantage. The Teyrn and Teyrna always kept weapons and armor in their rooms.

"Darling," Her mother called out frantically, "I heard you scream and feared the worst."

Orion walked towards her mother before her step faltered and she collapsed in her mother's arms, her knees weak with exhaustion and her breathing labored.

"You're injured! We need to get you to the healer and quick."

Orion leaned against her mother, ushering her back towards her room. "No...time..."

When the mother and daughter got back into the master bedroom, Orion leaned against the wall, sliding down it slowly, pain trickling down every inch of her body. Her blood trailed down the walls, and Orion almost apologized for before thinking otherwise. Eleanor, on the other hand, went to work without hesitation.

Life in security and court had made Orion often forget that her mother was just as much a warrior as she was a noble. She had fought for Ferelden's freedom many years previous and so her knowledge of first-aid was both welcoming and unsurprising. Eleanor ripped the fabric from her bed sheets and rummaged through the chest closest to her parent's wardrobe, pulling out two small poultices covered in a small layer of dust.

Eleanor ran to her daughter's side quickly, shoving the poultices in her good hand.

"Drink these, quickly."

Orion did as her mother commanded, uncorking the bottles with difficulty. She put the poultice to her lips and downed them quickly, as though she were drinking with friends at the tavern. The poultices tasted awful, like pure elfroot. Orion wasn't a picky eater or drinker, but elfroot had always left a bitter taste in her mouth. She couldn't complain, however, because in a few moments her breathing steadied as well as her vision and she hardly felt the stinging in her upper shoulder. Once she had the strength to look, she turned her attention to her mother who just finishing the dressings on her arm.

The sheets she had used to bandage her daughter were already drenched red with blood, but it effectively stopped the bleeding for the time being, and they didn't have much more time to waste on it.

"Darling, I hate to ask this of you, but do you have any idea what's going on?"

Orion turned her attention to the two dead men just feet away from her mother. They were dressed in regular leather armor, likely mercenaries Howe hired to bolster his forces. Orion straightened herself against the wall and turned back to her mother.

"It's Howe. The men are Howe's. The soldiers that invaded my room had shields of Amaranthine, bear and all."

"Howe!? Why would he do this? No. Perhaps they're just defectors, or they took the shields in the night."

"Mother, think about it without the politics. Fergus left with Highever's troops last night." Orion winced, and Eleanor ran to the trunk on the other side of the room while her daughter spoke, rummaging for supplies. "He intended to attack the castle when we were at our weakest. Our guard number is few and our knights are answering the king's call."

Teyrna Cousland came back with a set of purple Brigandine scale armor, silver inscribed the edges. It was likely meant to be ceremonial, but it was all the Teyrna had to give her daughter to protect her. Linen and cotton did not stop iron and silver. As Orion worked to put it on, the two continued to speculate.

"Howe was with your father, and he never came back to bed."

"He was likely with father when this all went down."

"We have to find him."

"We should check up on Orianna and Oren as well."

Orion straightened her armor and stretched out her left arm. The dull pain was still there, but she was in a good enough shape to fight. Eleanor handed a bag full of small valuables, which she tied to her side. Her mother ran hurriedly to the door.

"What if they made it to your brother's room first?"

Orion took the lead, running to her brother's room. When she burst in, she half-expected her brother to be defeating soldier after soldier, with his son cheering from behind him, but Orion knew better. Fergus was on his way to Ostagar by now. She only wished that she could forget what she actually saw.

Death is a hard thing to forget, the body of a child is even harder. Orion's run has slowed to a defeated walk as she approached the bodies in her brother's room. Oren lay face down in a pool of his own blood, several puncture wounds jutted from his back. His caramel colored eyes, like his fathers, were glassy and lifeless. His mother was in far worse condition.

She had been stripped of her clothes and tossed into the corner like garbage. If it weren't for her hair, she wouldn't have even recognized the body of his brother's wife. She was naked and bloody, and her face had been maimed with a dagger. Orion felt to crushed to do anything but look at the bodies of her sister-in-law and nephew, and to think about her secret promise she made to Oren during dinner to train him with a sword.

Eleanor pushed past her daughter, distraught. She held her grandson in her arms, but his body just hung limply in her arms. Eleanor's cries were the only thing that perforated the room. In a moment of fury, Orion turned a kicked a nightstand, watching the vase come tumbling down and shattering on the floor.

"I'll kill him."

"Howe's not even taking hostages. Does he mean to slaughter us all?" Her mother cried, clutching at the dead child in her arms, tears mixing with blood.

Just outside the doors, Orion heard the sounds of clanking armor and a gruff, unfamiliar voice issuing orders. Orion slowly approached her mother, putting a comforting, but firm, grasp on her shoulder. She tried to hide the shaking, but wasn't aware of whether or not she was doing a good enough job. She also had no idea whether the shaking was from fear, rage, or pain.

"Mother," she said, "We need to go. They'll find us here. We need to find father."

For a moment, Orion thought that she might have to leave her mother behind and deal with the threats storming Cousland Castle by herself. But after a couple of moments, Eleanor rose with Oren in hand and set him gently on the bed murmuring to herself. It was only a few moments later that Orion had realized her mother was praying for the Maker to guide Orianna and Oren to his side. She quickly wiped away the tears that pushed themselves forward for the first time that night. Mars whimpered and nuzzled her hand. Her hands clenched in response. She needed to be strong, not just for herself, but for her mother.

Castle Cousland was on fire.

The fires reached so far into the sky that Orion could swear that sky was turning brought orange like the sunrise in the middle of the night. If it the paths weren't soaked in blood and covered debris, she might have pointed up like a child and asked her mother why the sky was changing colors as she had in her youth.

Her mother had been terribly silent since leaving the quarters. She had passed by Lady Landra's room to see her as well as her hand maiden slain in bed while they slept. At least their ends were peaceful. Dairren's room as empty. He had likely left with Fergus to move onward to Ostagar instead of waiting for troops he had no ties to.

It troubled Orion how quiet her mother was though. Even Orion had cried or screamed or broke something just to release the emotions she felt flooding over. Eleanor Cousland was just quiet. Orion wouldn't mention it. She didn't _want _ to see her mother break down. She just felt disconcerted by her mother's focus and clarity amongst all this ruin.

Finally, her mother tugged at her armor, willing her to stop in her tracks for a moment.

"My child, wait," She gasped, "The treasury. Maybe there's something still there that was can salvage."

Orion nodded and began to run again towards the treasury. The doors were blasted open and the guard lie dead inside, but the actual door to the treasury remained untouched, as if it weren't even worth looting whatever was inside. Part of Orion felt unnaturally insulted by the fact that they didn't take the time to loot their treasury, although she didn't understand why.

Her mother opened up the room and Orion quickly rummaged through everything she could carry. Coins and small jewels went into the pouch at her side. In the end, Orion had only decided to take two things with her: the Cousland Sword and Shield. Her father prized these items, and if Castle Cousland were to fall that night, the Cousland Sword and Shield would not be lost within their flames.

As Orion and Eleanor continued towards the Great Hall, the sounds of fighting grew closer. Adrenaline pumped harder and faster through Orion's veins, the sound of blood pounding in her ears as she pushed herself to run harder and faster. Castle Cousland would not fall without a fight, and it was a fight she intended to participate in.

For the first time the entire night, Orion smiled as wide as she could. As she burst into the Great Hall she saw a familiar tuff of fire-red hair pushing back the line of Amaranthine soldiers. He looked like crap, if she were to be honest. But he was alive, and he was fighting. That in and of itself gave Orion enough courage to go running forward alongside her warrior mother and mabari war hound.

She took her daggers out, one standard silverite, the other her birthday gift, and slashed at everything in her path. The momentum of battle pushing her to fight further and harder until eventually she was standing back to back with Ser Gilmore. They said nothing to each other, just fighting to clear the hall of the Amaranthine traitors alongside each other.

The Cousland girl swung around, hitting the nearest Amaranthine soldier in the back of the head with the butt of her blade, knocking them out cold fast enough to turn and slash another across the neck. She charged a mage, shooting magic at her mother, kicking the mage in the back of the legs, causing her to buckle. Before the made could recover, Orion coldly put her dagger to her neck and let it run across, uncaring and unfeeling when the mage pleaded for her life.

It felt like eternity by the time the Great hall was finally cleared of all hostile forces, but the air of battle still thickened the air. Several guards and knights were still pressed against the main doors.

"My lady, your ladyship, your still alive," Ser Gilmore gasped, "I was certain Howe's men got through!"

"They _did_ get through, Rory," Orion replied, clutching her arm once again.

"They got to Oren and Orianna, and Orion's been severely injured," Eleanor explained.

Ser Gilmore traded worried glances towards Orion and her arm. He moved, but hesitated and then moved back to his original position, face hardened.

"Howe's men stormed only about thirty minutes ago. It was all I could do to shut the gates, but they'll break down soon enough. Howe's got us at a disadvantage. If you have another exit from the castle I advise that you use it quickly. We'll provide you as much time as we can."

"C-Come with us, Rory," Orion choked, knowing what his reply was going to be.

"If I go with you, the gates might not hold much longer. They need every man they can get to hold it, and the priority now is that you and the Teyrna get out of this alive. Your father went looking for you at the larder, thought that you might be going for the Servant's exit. Last I saw him, he was gravely wounded. You must hurry."

"I'll stay and help. You need as much help as you can right? Mother can go after father."

"You have to go, my lady. This is what I was meant to do. I'll protect you to the final breath."

"Thank you, Ser Gilmore. May the Maker watch over you," Eleanor said hurriedly tugging at her daughter before heading off ahead of her.

"Rory, plea-"

Before she had a chance to plead with him to come with her or let her stay, Ser Gilmore had her in his arms. He was warm and comforting despite the fact that the embrace left a sharp pain in her left shoulder. It was desperate and felt final. He placed his lips firmly on her forehead before pushing her away softly. Orion's eyes had once again began to spill, harder and faster than when discovering Oren and Orianna. She felt sick to her stomach and empty all at the same time.

"To the last breath," Ser Gilmore whispered then shouted, "Go! I'll give you as much time as I can!"

Orion reluctantly turned and ran towards the kitchens, ignoring the pockets of fighting and she made her way to the larder that had ironically started this day off in the first place, sobbing the entire way.

* * *

><p>When Orion had finally met with her mother in the larder, she had feared what she would see. Lying in her mother's arms was her father, lying in a pool of blood, holding his side. He was so different in her mother's arms than Oren who had hung limply. Bryce Cousland was barely hanging on to life. Orion slid down next to them, seeing the mortal wound on her father's side. He was stabbed, and he was bleeding out.<p>

"We can- we can fix this can't we mother?" Orion cried frantically, "We can stop the bleeding. We can-"

"Hush, pup. Calm yourself and stop your tears," Her father choked. Orion's tears had started anew and they weren't stopping any time soon.

"Father, we need to get you out of here," She whispered, unsure if her voice would let her utter the words.

"I-I won't survive the standing, I think."

"That's not true! You'll be fine. We can stop the bleeding. Mother stopped my shoulder, she can stop this. I can find more poultices."

"Oh, my dear daughter," Bryce lifted his land and caressed his daughter's cheek sadly, leaving a trail of blood that streamed down when mixed with her fresh tears. "If only willpower alone could make it so. You have to leave me here. Someone must tell Fergus what has happened."

"You can tell him yourself," Orion shrieked, clutching at her father's hand like it was the only thing keeping her on this earth.

"Oh my dearest star, my Orion," He spat up blood, and Orion clutched at him harder. "The Castle is surrounded, you must go now."

"The Teyrn is correct. The Arl is unaware of this passage, but it will overrun soon."

Orion turned, tear-stained face and all, towards the familiar voice. Duncan, the Grey Warden, stood before them, covered in blood, but seemingly unharmed. His voice was grave and dangerous, much more so than it had been during dinner.

"Duncan," Orion voice caught for a second, "T-thank you for saving my father."

"I'm afraid your thanks come prematurely. I have not saved your father, merely prolonged his...departure."

The words sounded so final that Orion had finally loosened her grip on her father, realizing that she had not been holding on to him to keep herself grounded, but to keep him grounded. Her sobs echoed in the room, and somewhere Mars whined with her. Just beyond, the group heard the sounds of shouting men, more screams, and approaching enemies.

"Please, Duncan," Bryce pleaded, "Take my wife and daughter to safety. They are the last thing I hold dear."

"I will, ser," Duncan said gravely, "But I'm afraid that I must ask for something in return. The events here pale in comparison to what is coming. The blight sent me here in search of a recruit and it demands that I leave with one..."

"I...I understand," Her father turned and looked into her eyes. It was the first time she had seen him look so utterly defeated. He was giving her up to the Grey Warden in exchange for her safety.

"No. No. Father please," Orion cried, "Stay with us. If you stay with us, I'll never complain about anything again. I'll suffer through my studies. I'll go with you to every Landsmeet. I'll marry the next Maker damned noble son-of-a-bitch that you shove in my face. I'll never ask to be a guard or a knight or a Grey Warden again. I'll be the daughter you always wanted me to be. I'll never disappoint you, just please stay."Orion's voice hitched after every sentence.

"My dear child, you were always the daughter that I wanted. You never could have disappointed me."

"I-I'm not strong enough to be a Grey Warden."

Duncan touched her good shoulder comfortingly. "You fought your way here to me through Howe's men with only two daggers. If there was any indication that you are strong enough to be a Grey Warden, that was one." The compliment left daggers in her heart. This is what she wanted so badly not twelve hours ago, and now she wished she could take everything back.

"No, I can't," Orion said, voice shaking.

"Howe intends to use the chaos to his advantage. Without you, Fergus will never know and then we'll lose him too. You must get to Fergus before Howe has a chance, Pup."

"I can't, Father. I can't leave you."

In the sound of her tears, Duncan and Bryce exchanged severe looks. Bryce's pleading, and Duncan's reluctant, but eventually Duncan nodded gravely.

"Then you leave me no choice. Orion Cousland, I hear by invoke the Right of Conscription and conscript you into the Grey Wardens despite your objections."

Orion's entire body began to rack with sobs, but she did not try to fight back on Duncan's decision. She just wanted to be with her father. The sounds of armor clattering was getting closer. Eleanor rose, drawing her sword and pointed it to the door.

"Duncan, go with our daughter. I'll be staying here with Bryce and I'll buy you enough time to get through the Servant's passage," Eleanor said, the steadiest voice in the room. "I'm not leaving my husband to the hands of these traitors. Instead, I'll give my life for my daughter, that she may make her mark on the world."

"I'm s-sorry it had to come to this, love," Bryce whispered, coughing up blood.

"Hush, darling. We have done what we could. It's time for our children, now. It's up to them."

The sound of doors breaking down shook the earth. Duncan pulled Orion forcibly away from her parents. The way he held her and pressed her to continue onward was both gruff and cold, but understanding and protective, as if this was the last way he wanted to gain his recruit. Mars bounded through the room in pursuit, following his master with undying loyalty. He wouldn't abandon her no matter what. Duncan took care to keep pressure off of her injured soldier as he aided her to the passage. Just before slipping through the Servant's passage, Orion turned to look back her parents one last time.

"Know that we love you so much, Pup. You and Fergus both."

As Duncan, Orion, and Mars fled Cousland Castle, Orion couldn't help but think of the faces of people that would haunt her dreams for months: Orianna's disfigured corpse, Oren's glassy eyes, Ser Gilmore's embrace, the Couslands sacrifice. All she heard hours after that, were her own desperate cries.


End file.
